Moondust
by Senhora Snow
Summary: Muito antes de Ariel quebrar alguns paradigmas nas diferenças entre humanos e sereias, as regras eram diferentes, e muito bem aplicadas. A filha preferida de Netuno quebraria regras que remontavam desde a criação da coorte de seu pai, as regras não se aplicavam da mesma forma à ela. E essas regras, no entanto, eram bastante claras para o resto da população.


_Muito antes de Ariel quebrar alguns paradigmas nas diferenças entre humanos e sereias, as regras eram diferentes, e muito bem aplicadas. A filha preferida de Netuno quebraria regras que remontavam desde a criação da coorte de seu pai, mas como filha mais amada do Senhor dos Mares, as regras não se aplicavam da mesma forma à ela. E essas regras, no entanto, eram bastante claras para o resto da população._

_Nada de humanos. Nenhuma interação com eles. Nunca dever-se-ia falar com humanos, mostrar-se para humanos ou sequer olhar para eles. Esta lei ganhava ainda mais respeito quando seus infratores eram punidos com a morte. Mas não era qualquer morte. As sereias ou tritões que desrespeitavam as tradições iam para a forca, essa forca, no entanto, não separava a cabeça do resto do corpo, ela cortava ao meio o criminoso. _

_O propósito de uma morte tão violenta não era só servir de exemplo para quem estivesse pensando em algo errado. Era simbólico, um ato que separava a parte considerada humana de uma sereia, sua metade humana era considerada impura, e por isso era largada na praia, como se não fosse mais digna do oceano. Nem todas tinham a sorte de serem filhas do Deus dos mares._

Valquíria Ocalande era uma sereia simples, filha de um dos tritões da guarda pessoal de Iceno. Pode parecer glamoroso, mas não é tanto assim. Famílias ligadas ao seu Senhor eram sempre modelos para o resto da comunidade, símbolos do cumprimento das leis. A vida era rígida, regrada e supervisionada o tempo todo, nenhum tratamento especial era delegado a sua família pela posição de seu pai no palácio, e tudo isso deixava a pequena sereia irritada, ela não gostava de ter que servir de modelo, principalmente por não concordar com muitas das regras.

E era por essa razão que algumas vezes ela saia dos limites permitidos. Com um oceano inteiro para explorar, toda a população de sereias era restringida a uma pequena cercania chamada Faitor, a quinta coorte de seu senhor supremo, Netuno. Valquíria achava muito mais agradável poder nadar e se divertir longe de tantos olhares observadores e controladores.

Foi em um desses dias que Valquíria estava passeando solitária fora dos limites de Faitor que ela avistou um barco, curiosa, chegou mais perto da superfície para poder observar melhor. Não que nunca tivesse visto um barco, eles passavam por sobre a cidade o tempo todo, mas todos eram obrigados a se esconderem e nunca sair até que o barco tivesse ido embora.

Ela nunca tinha visto um humano de perto, e isso sempre foi uma grande curiosidade. Queria saber por que eram considerados tão perigosos, já ouvira falar de sereias e tritões capturados para servir de divertimento nas coortes dos reis humanos, mas ela queria ver por si mesma se eram tão feios e asquerosos como seu pai contava nas histórias. No entanto, quando pode enxergar um pouco mais de perto, para reparar nos detalhes da aparência das criaturas sobre o barco, levou um susto, não tinham chifres e nem caudas pontudas como imaginava. Eram até muito parecidos com sereias, com exceção de duas compridas pernas que os sustentavam em pé.

Valquíria analisou os marinheiros, barbudos e esfarrapados, ela sabia que eles viajavam o mundo atrás de riquezas para sua terra natal. Havia muitos deles, todos em constante movimento sobre o convés, alguns gritavam ordens enquanto outros iam fazer a atividade ordenada, puxando cordas, virando mastros ou simplesmente limpando a bagunça.

─ Não parecem tão maus como nas histórias de papai. ─ Foi quando ela sentiu uma dor insuportável em seu braço direito. Soltou um grito agudo, e então outra flecha negra e de haste comprida se enterrou nela, mas desta vez em seu ombro. Uma dor excruciante tomou conta de todo o seu corpo, chegando ao seu limite e fazendo-a perder a consciência.

Quando acordou, sentia-se extremamente dolorida, seu braço e ombro latejavam intensamente, mas pelo menos as flechas não estavam mais lá. Estava tudo escuro ao seu redor, mas claramente estava na água. Somente acima de sua cabeça podia-se enxergar alguma claridade fraquinha chegando até ela. Vagarosamente se mexeu, nadando até a superfície, quando emergiu, assustou-se, não estava no mar propriamente dito, mas sim em um grande recipiente de madeira dentro do barco dos humanos. Eles estavam reunidos logo abaixo dela em um amontoado, rindo e comendo, alguns gritavam em exaltação. O céu estava escuro acima de suas cabeças e a embarcação era iluminada precariamente por algumas tochas aqui e ali.

─ Olha só, nossa princesa dos mares finalmente acordou! ─ Disse um homem de barba ruiva e com um olho faltando. Todos riram, então Valquíria percebeu que estavam falando dela. É claro que estavam, haviam a capturado para sua diversão, exatamente como nas histórias. Ela era o prêmio deles. E ao se dar conta disso, um frio intenso se apoderou dela. Pela primeira vez na vida ela estava apavora e sozinha, em outras situações de perigo seu pai estaria lá para ajudá-la, mas não agora, não naquele lugar.

─ E então princesa, o gato comeu sua língua? Afinal gatos adoram peixe. ─ Disse outro, e desta vez as risadas foram mais estrondosas e continuaram por mais tempo.

Valquíria sentia-se uma criancinha sofrendo nas mãos dos irmãos mais velhos, com a diferença de que estes seriam muito mais cruéis se quisessem.

─ Vamos lá rapazes, sejam mais polidos com a nossa dama. Olá belezinha, tenho o prazer de me apresentar como Capitão desta lata flutuante, sou Corvino, e você? ─ Fez-se um silêncio aterrador, mas a sereia nada disse, Corvino se limitou a sorrir. ─ Tudo bem se não quiser falar, é a sua beleza que conta mesmo, espere só até ver a cara do rei quando te receber de presente, vai nos dar tanto dinheiro que vamos viver o resto da vida comendo e bebendo somente do melhor. Sabe, ele sempre quis ter uma sereia só dele. E você, toda inocente, ficou ali, só nos esperando pra te capturar. Mas enquanto isso aproveite a viagem, espero que se sinta em casa aqui no Lobo do Mar. ─ Ao dizer essas palavras, abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes amarelos e com uma malícia que deixou-a com mais medo ainda.

─ Por que simplesmente não me mata de uma vez? Sabe que sereias não vivem por muito tempo longe de sua terra natal.

─ Ah minha querida, mas é aí que está a questão, eu só tenho que te manter viva e bonita até te entregar para o rei, depois disso, você é propriedade dele, ele é quem vai ser responsável por você, e quem poderá te usar como quiser. Se você morrer, já não vai mais importar pra mim.

Ela olhou-o e avaliou, era alto e esguio como uma cobra, estava esfarrapado assim como o resto da tripulação, a única coisa que o diferenciava era um chapéu de aba larga que encimava sua cabeça aparentemente careca. É claro que não iam perder tempo em conseguir algum dinheiro com ela, pareciam levar uma vida miserável.

─ Agora, minha adorável dama, descanse, cure-se e fique bonita para seu futuro dono. Temos três dias até encontrá-lo.

Valquíria olhou-o com a cara amarrada e recusou-se a voltar para o fundo do tonel onde estava. Ao invés disso, olhou com mais atenção para o barco, tentando encontrar um meio de fugir. Foi quando se deu conta de que seria quase impossível, dois guardas estavam armados, um de cada lado de sua prisão. Só esperando para empurrá-la de volta para dentro caso tentasse escapar. Fora da água ela não conseguiria ser tão rápida quanto precisava ser. Então se contentou em se concentrar na cura de seus ferimentos.

Sereias tinham o dom de se curar bem mais rápido que outras criaturas. Mesmo assim, ia levar algumas horas até estar boa o bastante. Resolveu esperar então, se tentasse algo, que fosse em melhor forma.

Enquanto concentrava suas forças em sua cura, observava o barco que segundo o capitão, se chamava Lobo do Mar. Era um barco aparentemente velho, gasto por anos e anos de navegações pelos mares, suas velas já começavam a dar sinais de rasgos e o chão rangia com a movimentação dos marujos. Valquíria não conseguia ver muito mais que isso, devido à escuridão da noite. Os homens já começavam a desaparecer convés abaixo prontos para dormir.

Poucos foram ficando até que restou somente o Capitão, que ia conduzindo o barco, os dois guardas que a mantinham em sua prisão e mais um homem que estava limpando o chão enquanto cantarolava baixinho.

A sereia prendeu sua atenção neste último, ele esfregava o chão com extrema dificuldade, faltava-lhe um braço, sua música parecia triste, cantava de um forte homem que não conseguiu salvar sua princesa das mãos dos bandidos e depois sentindo-se culpado, morreu por conta da solidão. "Engraçado ele cantar isso enquanto é um dos bandidos." Pensava ela.

Vencida pelo cansaço, acabou adormecendo sob a melodia triste do marujo que cantava, quando acordou sentindo-se um pouco menos dolorida que na noite anterior percebeu que seus guardas já não estavam lá. Ao invés disso, somente o cantor da música triste a observava com o que ela acreditou ser admiração.

Ainda não havia amanhecido, mas faltava pouco tempo para que o sol inundasse o mundo e levasse a escuridão para longe. Valquíria sentiu-se desconfortável sob o olhar penetrante do marujo, mas nem por isso deixou de encará-lo em resposta. Quando o fez, o marujo sorriu e se aproximou de sua prisão de madeira. Apoiou-se na borda e deu uma olhada para dentro.

─ Não parece muito confortável devo admitir.

─ O que deseja? Torturar-me ainda mais? Pensa que não sei o quanto é desconfortável?

─ Não há necessidade de alterar-se comigo, não fui o responsável pela sua captura.

─ Não preciso me alterar? Estou presa em um potinho de água a não sei que distância de minha família, ferida e com uma promessa de futuro ainda pior, ainda acha que devo manter alguma compostura seja com quem for? Mesmo não sendo o responsável pela minha captura, não está aqui velando para que eu não fuja neste exato momento? Isto faz de você menos culpado do que quem me colocou aqui?

─ Tens razão, eu só pretendia fazê-la sentir melhor, agora vejo que não há forma de isto acontecer, peço perdão pela minha estupidez. Mas deve entender que se coubesse a mim, você não estaria aqui. O único motivo pelo qual estou neste navio imundo é a dívida de meu pai para com o Capitão, estou pagando por ela há sete anos e foi por causa dela que perdi meu braço. Esta é minha última viagem e depois estou finalmente livre.

─ Alguns pondo fim ao seu cativeiro enquanto outros estão só começando, talvez sejam os deuses compensando alguma coisa.

Com estas palavras, Valquíria voltou para o fundo de sua pequena prisão, sentia-se mais melancólica após a declaração do marujo, pôs-se a pensar em como pode o mundo e as pessoas nele serem tão cruéis. Depois de alguns minutos ela voltou a emergir, o marujo ainda estava lá, observando-a.

─ Que queres que olha tanto?

─ Nada de mais, é que é difícil ver tanta beleza quando se anda apenas com outros marujos fedidos.

─ Beleza... parece ser mais uma maldição do que uma benção. Foi por causa dela que me prenderam aqui. Não existem humanas bonitas de onde você vem?

─ Nem de longe tão belas quanto tu.

A sereia surpreendeu-se ao ouvir isso, vários tritões da coorte já tinham fugido da cidade para viver um amor proibido com alguma humana, sempre pensou que elas fossem belíssimas, infelizmente todos esses tritões sofreram a morte por decapitação, e suas amadas foram obrigadas a verem seus amores perdidos. Valquíria nunca tinha sido permitida assistir uma execução, seu pai dizia que era uma morte muito vergonhosa para a comunidade inteira, não era bom que ela assistisse tal coisa.

─ O que vão fazer comigo?

A dor e fragilidade expressas nessa simples frase quebraram o coração do marinheiro, um ser tão belo e puro não deveria sofrer tanto, era o que pensava o homem.

─ Eu não sei dizer ao certo, só vi uma sereia presa na coorte uma vez antes, sinto dizer, mas ela não sobreviveu por muito tempo, a solidão e a saudade de casa a fizeram definhar. Ficava presa em um tanque de vidro. Pessoas de todos os lugares apareciam para observá-la e toda a sua beleza. Mas nem toda a beleza do mundo pode resistir à tristeza.

─ Então é o fim, o meu fim.

─ Não chore, por favor, não consigo ver uma dama em tal desolação.

─ Como hei de me sentir melhor? Não vejo muitos motivos para isso.

─ Vamos falar sobre outra coisa então. Por exemplo, qual seu nome? Tens um nome?

─ Mas é claro que tenho um nome, todos tem um. Me chamo Valquíria, e tu?

─ Valquíria, que nome lindo, combina perfeitamente com sua dona. Chamo-me Denethor, queria conhecer-te em circunstâncias melhores devo dizer. Sinto muito por tudo isso.

─ Tudo bem, vejo que não é sua culpa, apesar da situação. És prisioneiro aqui assim como eu.

O silêncio reinou por alguns momentos, o sol já estava prestes a aparecer. Ouvia-se apenas o bater das ondas contra o casco do navio e o vento fresco soprando as velas. Seria uma situação perfeita se a sereia não fosse uma prisioneira sendo levada contra sua vontade.

─ Devo ir agora, o Capitão deve acordar em breve querendo comer, e como é minha função fazê-lo não vou desagradá-lo, não quero motivos para que me mantenha neste barco por mais tempo do que o necessário. Até logo, bela dama.

Valquíria assistiu Denethor ir sumindo convés abaixo e ficou pensando em como seria sua vida dali pra frente, em cativeiro. Seu pai sentiria falta dela? Alguém a procuraria quando dessem por sua falta? Ela não tinha as respostas, mas pensava que eles não iriam tão longe para procurar uma sereia sumida, ninguém ia muito além da cidade, muito menos para procurar uma simples sereia, talvez seu pai ficasse um pouco mais preocupado, mas com mais cinco irmãs, logo seria superada. Era a realidade da sociedade deles, ninguém era tão importante que não pudesse ser substituído. Talvez alguns pensassem que poderia ser injustiça, mas era assim desde o começo dos tempos e era assim que se mantinham vivos.

Denethor passou o dia se sentindo angustiado, não gostava das malvadezas que seu capitão cometia para apaziguar seu rei mesquinho. Raptar uma sereia e levá-la para longe de tudo o que ela conhecia foi aterrador para ele, afinal, querendo ou não ele participava daquilo também. Fez todas as suas funções do dia, limpou o que pode do navio, alimentou o capitão e ajudou os outros na pesca. Mas sempre que voltava seu olhar para o tanque onde Valquíria se encontrava, sentia vontade de soltá-la e devolvê-la aonde pertencia. Só restava mais um dia de viagem e então estariam de volta à terra firme, para ele era um sonho, mas para ela o início de seu pesadelo.

E foi por isso que ele tomou uma decisão maluca, não iria deixar Valquíria ser arrastada para aquilo, simplesmente não poderia sair caminhando sem olhar para trás e não pensar nas atrocidades pelas quais ela iria passar na coorte. Iria soltá-la durante a noite, onde quase ninguém ficava acordado, faria algo para os guardas dormirem e então soltaria a bela dama. Então nem ele e nem ela ficariam presos. Bastava que ele se escondesse e fingisse estar bem longe na hora do ocorrido.

Já começava entardecer quando decidiu contar seu plano para a moça. Estava limpando ao redor de seu tanque e cochichando para ela.

─ Vou ajudá-la a fugir esta noite, preciso que esteja preparada e tente não fazer muito barulho. Não será fácil devo admitir, mas tentarei de qualquer forma.

─ Mas isso pode trazer problemas para você, seja cuidadoso e espero que tenha certeza do está fazendo ao me ajudar.

─ Quanto a você bela dama, já não tenho mais dúvidas. Até a noite.

Valquíria queria saltar de alegria, Denethor queria ajudá-la, mas mesmo assim ela custava a acreditar.

"Poderei eu ter esperanças sobre ele ou será algum truque para a diversão dos homens? De qualquer forma devo tentar. Mesmo podendo ser trapaça, vou me esforçar para fugir de qualquer jeito."

Ficou aguardando-o ansiosamente, assistindo os marujos um a um se retirarem mais uma vez para seu sono. O capitão, como no dia anterior ficou por último, mas mesmo ele foi embora, ficaram somente os dois guardas de sua prisão, bebendo e contando histórias um para o outro, sonhando o dia em que estariam em terra firme novamente para encontrarem suas amadas.

O sol já havia partido há bastante tempo quando Denethor surgiu limpando o convés aparentemente despretensiosamente, mas Valquíria podia ver a apreensão em seu olhar.

─ Companheiros ─ Anunciou ele para os guardas. ─ Terminando mais um dia de vigília!? Devem estar exaustos, o cozinheiro mandou entregar-lhes este rum, diz-se ser de excelente qualidade, aproveitem.

─ Denethor meu irmão, nada melhor do que alguma bebida para molhar a garganta. Não vejo a hora de chegarmos e poder me livrar dessa sereia estúpida. Não aguento mais nem um dia de sol neste barco. ─ Um dos marujos respondeu. O outro já foi abrindo e servindo o rum para eles.

Valquíria estava tensa, nem se movia para não chamar a atenção para ela. Os homens começaram a beber, inclusive Denethor, que já foi logo começando uma cantiga para distrair os dois. E assim eles ficaram, bebendo por um longo tempo, até a garrafa de rum secar e só restar o sono insistente. A sereia percebeu, no entanto, que Denethor não bebeu como os outros, no máximo dois copos, afinal, qual seria a utilidade de seu plano se dormisse com os outros.

Eles foram ficando cada vez mais quietos, até que ouvia-se somente um ressonar leve vindo deles e em seguida audíveis roncos, indicando sono profundo. Denethor não perdeu tempo, e silenciosamente foi chegando perto do tanque de Valquíria. A sereia tinha um sorriso gigantesco estampado na face, apesar de ainda temer, pelos dois neste momento.

Ele começou a soltar as tábuas que fechavam o tanque e a água começou a escorrer devagar, não queria fazer alarde com uma enxurrada repentina. O nível baixava mais rapidamente agora e a água que saía do tanque ia direto para a borda do convés e era devolvida para o mar.

Assim que o tanque se esvaziou por completo, Denethor foi ao auxílio de Valquíria, mesmo com um único braço ajudou-a a deslizar até a borda, pronta para retornar ao seu lugar de direito. Olhou-a com ternura, sentindo-se muito melhor agora que havia ajudado-a.

─ Vá e fuja depressa, não quero que Corvino acorde e a pegue de volta.

─ Mas não sei para onde devo ir, nunca fui para longe de minha casa. ─ Denethor percebeu agora que aquilo era mesmo verdade, a sereia estava completamente perdida e muito longe de casa. Mas por outro lado, estavam perto de terra firme, ele poderia atracar, ganhar sua liberdade e depois ajudá-la a voltar. Não sabia como, mas daria um jeito de ajudar sua bela dama.

─ Façamos o seguinte então, desça e siga o barco de longe, mas tome cuidado, estamos quase chegando à terra firme e haverão muitos outros barcos por essa região. Nade mais profundamente e quando estivermos chegando, você verá um monte alto com um castelo no topo, é gigante, não haverá como passar despercebido. Uma vez que estivermos perto, dê a volta na ilha pelo lado oeste, você chegará à uma floresta que fica à beira do mar. Lá é pouco movimentado e você ficará em segurança se ficar escondida. Irei até lá assim que conseguir minha liberdade com o Capitão.

─ Tudo bem, acho que consigo fazer isso. ─ Mesmo apavorada com a ideia de ir até a morada dos humanos, Denethor era a melhor chance de Valquíria, então ela concordou com tudo aquilo, esperando que ele cumprisse sua palavra.

─ Agora vá e se cuide. Quando descobrirem que você fugiu, vai ser um alvoroço enorme por aqui. Tenho de me esconder também, para que não achem que tenho algo com sua fuga. Até logo bela dama, e que nos encontremos novamente.

─ Sim, que nos encontremos novamente.

Ele assistiu Valquíria desaparecer sob a água para segundos depois ressurgir majestosamente com seus cabelos brilhando novamente e um largo sorriso no rosto.

Corvino já não acordou em seu melhor humor, as quando descobriu que a sereia havia escapado, só faltou virar o barco com sua fúria. Açoitou com violência os responsáveis pela guarda da noite. Os pobres coitados nem lembravam de nada tamanha foi a bebedeira. Assim, Denethor saiu livre, fingindo que tinha passado a noite na cozinha preparando alimentos para todos, o que em certa parte era verdade, depois que Valquíria foi libertada ele correu para a cozinha e lá passou o resto do tempo se desdobrando para cozinhar algo, embasando assim sua mentira em um pouco de verdade.

Faltava algumas horas para chegarem à terra firme e o clima no barco só piorava, o mau humor de Corvino ficava cada vez maior a medida que remoia sua promessa de um grande presente para seu soberano, agora, só restou a vergonha de deixar uma sereia escapar debaixo de seu nariz. Quando atracaram Denethor chegou perto de seu Capitão.

─ Então Corvino, minha dívida com você está paga, de agora em diante não faço mais parte de sua tripulação e espero que você não crie brigas por isso.

─ Não criarei, neste momento de vergonha não sei ao certo se eu mesmo voltarei ao mar tão cedo. Mas mande lembranças ao crápula de seu pai, e diga que se ele quiser te apostar novamente, eu aceito. ─ A gargalhada de Corvino foi ouvida de longe, mas a amargura estava ali também.

Denethor por sua vez, saiu o mais rápido possível do ancoradouro, não queria dar motivos pra ninguém o prender ali, afinal alguém muito especial deveria estar esperando por ele naquele momento e ele não deixaria ela esperando. Pegou a rota mais curta, praticamente aos pulos para desviar de tudo em seu caminho, agora que parava para pensar melhor, estava preocupado, caso Valquíria não encontrasse o local e ficasse perdida à mercê de qualquer infortúnio, ele não se perdoaria por tal. Levou quase uma hora até que ele chegasse ao local de encontro.

Valquíria o estava esperando em um rochedo perto das árvores que estavam no limiar da terra antes do mar, quando avistou Denethor caminhando apressado seu coração ficou aliviado, eles haviam conseguido, os dois conseguiram sua liberdade e agora ela poderia retornar para a sua casa.

─ Valquíria, você conseguiu, ah como estou aliviado, pensei em tantas coisas que poderiam dar errado.

─ Não se preocupe, tudo ocorreu bem, segui o barco de longe como você disse, e o castelo é realmente grande. O resto foi simples.

O sorriso no rosto de ambos era evidente, ele se jogou no mar a encontro dela, e quando chegou perto lhe deu um abraço apertado e desajeitado, afinal, ainda lhe faltava um braço. Mas ela o retribuiu, estava aliviada por ele cumprir todas suas promessas e estar salvando a vida dela. Quando o abraço se desfez foi impossível não se encararem por uns instantes, avaliando o bem estar do outro.

Quando soltou-a, Denethor sentiu que não era o que ele realmente queria fazer, o que queria era abraçá-la por muito mais tempo, acariciar seus longos cabelos e protegê-la dos perigos, mas eles não tinham tempo para isso. Precisavam ir logo para não serem descobertos. Só um problema remanescia, como iria levá-la para tão longe como era o caminho de volta? Então lembrou-se de seu velho pai, aquele mesmo que o havia entregado a Corvino sem nem pestanejar. Ele não merecia nenhum amor de filho, mas tinha um barco de pesca que Denethor poderia pegar "emprestado".

─ Meu pai tem um barco, posso roubá-lo e levar você para casa. Conheço a direção, não deverá ser muito difícil.

─ Fará isso por mim Denethor? Tem certeza que quer sair em mar aberto? E como voltará sozinho?

─ Claro que sim bela dama, e quanto à volta não se preocupe, todos os anos servindo no Lobo do Mar me renderam uma boa experiência.

─ Tudo bem então, não sei como agradecê-lo por tudo o que tem feito por mim. Obrigada Denethor, espero que um dia você tenha descanso e possa ser feliz.

─ Já sou feliz em tua presença Valquíria.

Aquelas palavras deixaram ela feliz, confortada, e conforto não era algo que ela teve muito nos últimos dias. Quem sabe quando voltasse ela não convencia o pai de que nem todos os humanos eram tão ruins como eles pensavam. Era como na comunidade deles, haviam sereias não tão boas quanto outras. Bastava diferenciar umas das outras.

─ Fique aqui, esconda-se, pois vou buscar o barco e antes mesmo de o sol nascer amanhã iremos te levar para casa.

─ Mais uma vez obrigada Denethor, te esperarei aqui mesmo.

Roubar o barco não foi tão difícil como ele havia pensado, em menos de três horas eles já estava velejando pela costa até onde Valquíria tinha ficado o esperando. Chegando lá, ancorou o barco como pôde e ali pretendia ficar até que a noite passasse.

─ Bem, me desculpe pela rudeza mas, onde dormem as sereias? Você vai dormir sob as ondas mesmo?

─ Sim marujo, vou dormir por aqui mesmo, é bom o bastante. Boa noite para você, até pela manhã.

─ Boa noite senhorita, até pela manhã.

A noite passou bastante calma, as ondas batiam tranquilas contra o casco do pequeno barco, e Denethor conseguiu pegar no sono facilmente. Mas antes do sol se levantar ele já estava desperto, e Valquíria também, era hora de começar sua viajem de volta. Seriam longos três dias de navegação se o tempo estivesse ruim, as só dois se o vento colaborasse. Quando vinham na tripulação de Corvino, o vento estava parado como água do poço, e eram necessários muitos homens no remo.

Pelo que apresentava o dia até aquele momento, bons ventos sopravam e eles poderiam se considerar com sorte. Partiram assim que acordaram, Valquíria ia ao lado do barco e as vezes até ajudava a empurrá-lo na direção certa, mas eles tinham mesmo bons favores com a sorte, pois o vento era constante, indicando que seria uma viajem curta e sem maiores problemas.

Lá pelo meio dia, Denethor resolveu que era hora de se alimentarem, mas não sabia exatamente o que sereias comiam, então apenas ofereceu uma maça meio murcha que tinha pego no caminho quando foi buscar o barco. Valquíria prontamente aceitou, ansiando em curiosidade por saber que gosto teriam as comidas humanas.

─ Qual o nome disso mesmo?

─ É uma maçã, crescem em grandes árvores, parecidas com as que você viu na praia. No entanto não é minha fruta preferida, gosto mais das laranjas e o suco que tem dentro delas. Você iria adorar, mas não encontrei para trazer.

─ Quem sabe um dia eu posso te visitar, quando algumas coisas em nossas sociedades mudarem, aí posso experimentar as laranjas.

─ Seria encantador senhorita, espero mesmo que este dia chegue.

Valquíria ofereceu o melhor de seus sorrisos para Denethor, e aquele simples gente fez seu coração se aquecer. Não queria admitir, mas estava cada vez mais apegado com a sereia, fazia pouco tempo que ele havia conhecido ela, mas como sua falecida avó diria "o coração não conta o tempo nem a distância".

Valquíria sentia-se tão feliz por estar voltando para casa que as vezes até cantava algumas canções de quando era criança. O marujo adorava ouvi-la cantar, nesse momento ela poderia arrastar ele para o fundo do mar e o matar, como contam as lendas, e ele nem ia se importar, só queria ficar ali, parado no momento de felicidade dela que fluía para ele mesmo.

A tarde se passou em meio a canções e histórias de quando ele viajava com o Lobo do Mar, a sereia ouvia a tudo com grande apreço, aventuras que ela mesma queria viver eram contadas por ele, mas ela sabia que depois que voltasse para casa iria ficar ainda mais trancada, e isso de certa forma a entristecia. A noite veio chegando e com isso Denethor ficou preocupado com onde Valquíria iria dormir em mar aberto.

─ Já está ficando tarde, como pretende descansar esta noite? Consegue dormir com a profundidade do mar tão grande?

─ Não sei ao certo, nunca dormi fora de casa antes.

─ Quanto tempo pode ficar fora da água sem se prejudicar?

─ Um bom tempo. Por quê?

─ Pode subir ao barco para passar a noite ou pelo menos parte dela. É pequeno mas tem espaço pra nós dois.

─ Tudo bem, ajude-me a subir.

Denethor mesmo com um braço só tinha muita força pelos anos de trabalho pesado, então não foi tão difícil fazer com que ela subisse ao barco. Os dois deitaram-se um ao lado do outro sobre o chão duro do barco. A noite estava clara com a lua dourada sobre eles. Uma quantidade infinita de estrelas também completavam o conjunto. Denethor ficou admirando Valquíria sob a luz prateada da lua, seu cabelo ficava ainda mais branco, brilhava como prata recém polida. Seu corpo era esguio e liso, tinha a pele mais branca que ele já tinha visto em sua vida.

Quando voltou sua atenção ao rosto dela, a encontrou o encarando também, grandes e vívidos olhos púrpuras o analisando com uma expressão inquiridora.

─ Como é ser humano? Eu digo, ter duas pernas?

─ Eu não sei ao certo explicar como é ter duas pernas já que sempre as tive, agora eu sei explicar como é ter um só braço. ─ Ele chegou a rir da própria condição, o que divertiu Valquíria também.

─ Como perdeu seu braço?

─ História divertida esta, e bem simples também. Corvino e o resto da tripulação incluindo eu, estávamos descansando numa pousada depois de uma longa viajem. Corvino inventou de levar a esposa do dono do local para a cama. O homem não ficou muito feliz quando soube dos rumores, acontece que ele não sabia quem da tripulação tinha feito aquilo, Corvino prontamente me acusou e o homem como direito de vingança tirou meu braço com um só golpe de espada.

O arquejo de surpresa foi claramente audível, Denethor voltou a olhar para Valquíria que estava com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

─ Não se assuste bela dama, só passei alguns meses de infecção e depois fiquei novo em folha. ─ A risada divertida dele tirou um pouco da preocupação dela, mas não totalmente. ─ Você também tem passou por algo parecido, basta olhar para seu braço.

Foi então que ela lembrou de como foi capturada, com todos os acontecimentos já tinha até ignorado o braço meio curado. Agora reparando com atenção pôde ver, uma enorme cicatriz vermelha que estava nos dois lados e seu braço, onde a flecha havia trespassado. Denethor tocou com gentileza o local do machucado, olhando ela com ternura, então se inclinou para o lado e depositou um leve beijo sobre o local.

─ Somos cheios de cicatrizes de batalhas, mas elas não desvalorizam o guerreiro, apenas enfatizam que ele foi forte o suficiente para se reerguer. ─ Dito isto, ele virou-se e descansou, Valquíria também dormiu, ambos tranquilos um ao lado do outro.

Quando ainda faltavam algumas horas para o nascer do sol, Valquíria acordou sentindo falta da água, mas não queria acordar Denethor que ainda dormia tranquilamente, só que ela não conseguiria sair do barco sem acordá-lo, então ficou algum tempo contemplando-o, apesar do braço que lhe faltava e do tempo trabalhando no sol que castigou sua pele, ele era um humano bonito, tinha os olhos mais negros que ela já tinha visto em sua vida, juntamente com seu cabelo, era forte e não se limitava à falta do braço. Ela com certeza não reclamaria de passar mais tempo ao lado dele. Ajudou-a sempre como pôde e não mediu esforços para trazê-la para casa.

Como se sentindo o peso do olhar dela sobre ele, Denethor acordou aos poucos, espreguiçando-se lentamente. Quando viu que tinha uma admiradora o observando, ficou de certa forma constrangido, uma moça tão linda demonstrando tanta curiosidade sobre ele o deixava trêmulo, mas mesmo assim, ofereceu um sorriso para ela, que retribuiu.

─ Deseja voltar para a água?

─ Sim, já estou ressecando.

─ Tudo bem, eu te ajudo a descer, e aí seguimos nosso caminho. Devemos chegar lá ao entardecer.

─ Nem acredito que estou voltando, parece que estou a uma eternidade fora de casa. ─ Com um mergulho ela voltou para a água, no mesmo instante sentiu-se melhor.

Denethor já começou então a arrumar-se para continuar a jornada, comeu mais um pouco do que trouxe e bebeu alguma água, precisava permanecer hidratado ou não passaria bem sob o sol escaldante do dia que estava por vir.

O dia no entanto, apesar do sol forte, foi de bons ventos, levando-os cada vez mais para perto de Faitor. Valquíria ia contando sobre sua vida, sua família e sua cidade, tudo o que Denethor tinha curiosidade em saber. Mas ela também tinha suas curiosidades e enchia-o de perguntas sobre suas viagem e até arriscou sobre seu pai.

─ Você não encontrou seu pai em sua breve passagem pela sua terra?

─ Felizmente não, e agradeço muito por isso, não sei o que faria se o visse, se abraçaria ou daria um soco na cara dele.

─ Vocês se separaram sob condições desagradáveis, é normal sentir um pouco de ódio.

─ É, mas nunca mais caio em sua conversa, da próxima vez, e sei que haverá, ele que cumpra suas dívidas por si mesmo. ─ A sereia sorriu com a fala imponente do marujo.

Já passava do meio dia quando Denethor percebeu que estavam perto dos domínios de Faitor.

─ Reconhece este lugar Valquíria? Estamos chegando perto.

─ Agora que você falou, reconheço sim, quando eu era pequena meu pai me trouxe uma vez em uma de suas rondas. Acho que é mais seguro se nos separarmos agora, meu povo não é muito familiarizado com o seu.

─ Isso é verdade. Então acho que agora é um adeus, talvez não para sempre, mas por um bom tempo pelo menos.

─ Acredito que sim, e quero dizer que estou muito agradecida pelo que fez por mim, se eu pudesse recompensá-lo de alguma maneira eu o faria, mas temo que nada tenho no momento.

─ Engana-se quanto à isso bela dama. Dê-me um pedacinho de seu cabelo e ficarei feliz pelo resto de meus dias.

─ Meu cabelo? O que tem de especial nele que o faz querê-lo?

─ Simples. Ele vem de você.

Aquela simples frase a pegou despreparada, Denethor claramente a apreciava, e agora teria que encarar uma longa jornada de volta para casa por ajudá-la além da conta. Então de bom grado ela pediu a faca dele emprestada e cortou uma pequena parte de seu cabelo, entregando à ele que pegou e guardou em seu bolso.

─ Antes de que se vá minha bela dama, quero que saiba que sempre que precisar, estarei pronto para lhe ajudar novamente.

─ És tão generoso marujo, lembrarei de tua oferta e quero agradecer-te mais uma vez por fazer tudo isso por mim. Tenha uma boa viajem de volta, espero que se estabeleça com segurança e conforto em sua terra.

─ O mesmo para você, senhorita Valquíria. ─ Como uma singela despedida, Valquíria ergueu-se sob a murada do barco e encostou seus lábios aos de Denethor, em um simples tocar de pele, mas que fez ambos tremerem.

─ Valquíria? ─ Separaram-se bruscamente ao ouvir uma voz desconhecida direcionada à sereia.

─ Pai? O que faz aqui?

─ Como assim o que eu faço aqui? Quero saber o que você está fazendo minha filha. Tem noção do quão errado é isso que acabei de presenciar? Estou em busca de minha filha desaparecida e encontro-a na verdade com um humano?

─ Pai, não é tão simples assim, eu fui captura...

─ Não me importa o que mais aconteceu! O que me importa é que acabei de presenciar minha própria filha quebrando a regra mais preciosa de nossas vidas.

Denethor estava calado, não queria complicar as coisas ainda mais para Valquíria, já ela deixava lágrimas finas escorrerem por seu lindo rosto.

─ Pai, só me deixe explicar tudo o que aconteceu, eu te juro, Denethor só estava me ajudando, uma tripulação de marujos me capturou mas ele me ajudou a escapar. Agora eu estou em casa e tudo vai voltar como era.

─ Como você pode ser tola ao ponto de pensar que seremos como antes? Isso jamais vai acontecer novamente. Você é uma vergonha para nossa família, quebrou a regra mais sagrada de nossas vidas, percebe o que terei de fazer agora minha filha? Você ao menos tem consciência do tamanho de minha dor.

─ Não, por favor senhor, a culpa não é dela, foi eu quem a coagiu, ela não tem culpa de nada.

─ Cale a boca seu humano imundo, não ouse se dirigir a mim ou minha filha novamente. ─ E com isso, o pai de Valquíria pegou uma concha que estava presa ao seu quadril e soprou-a longamente, fazendo o som reverberar por entre as ondas. Não demorou e logo mais guardas como ele apareceram, prontos para executar as ordens de seu superior.

─ Levem os dois para a praça de julgamento e chamem o rei. Ele irá querer saber sobre essa história.

As sereias tinham em suas tradições mais antigas, a principal regra de nunca fazerem contato com humanos. Valquíria mesmo sem desejar, quebrou aquela regra, e agora, cabia ao seu rei julgá-la, assim como o humano que estava com ela.

Para tal acontecimento, tendo em vista que era uma grande situação para eles, existia em uma pequena ilha remota perto de Faitor, um tribunal somente para casos assim, era lá que ficava a forca para os infratores condenados. Era um local meio submerso para possibilitar a locomoção das sereias, mas também tinha terra para que o humano também fosse levado à justiça.

Era lá que Valquíria e Denethor se encontravam neste momento, ambos separados e acorrentados a grandes pilastras de pedra. Denethor olhava o tempo todo para sua bela dama, com lágrimas nos olhos e um aperto no coração por vê-la passar por tal situação, e com mais temor ainda do que poderia estar por vir. Ela havia lhe contado sobre as principais tradições de seu povo, o que o deixou apavorado com tal barbárie. Mas depois pensando melhor, percebeu que seu próprio povo tinha suas maneiras horrendas de lidarem com certas situações, como quando Corvino descobriu sobre a fuga de Valquíria, ele açoitou os guardas até suas costas estarem perdendo a pele, o sangue escorria em longos filetes pela pernas deles, até chegarem à uma poça grande no chão, um deles inclusive, não sobreviveu e sua carcaça foi lançada ao mar.

Cada vez mais o povo das sereias ia se aglomerando no pequeno espaço do que eles chamavam praça da punição, a forca estava lá, no centro, grande e imponente, sua lâmina brilhava intensamente e ameaçadoramente com os raios do sol que estava prestes a se pôr.

Finalmente então o rei de Faitor, Iceno chegou, o último e mais esperado, quem comandaria a acusação de traição contra Valquíria.

─ Povo de Faitor. ─ O silêncio se fez entre todos. ─ Estamos reunidos aqui hoje, por uma causa triste e revoltante. Apesar de conhecer todas as nossas regras, temos aqui uma de nós, Valquíria Ocalande, filha de um de meus mais estimados guardas, ela quebrou a nossa principal regra de sobrevivência, nos expondo ao perigo de bárbaros humanos.

O pai de Valquíria permanecia impassível ao lado do rei, por mais que fosse sua filha, ele agora a considerava uma criminosa, passível de punição como qualquer outro que fez o mesmo. O resto da família achou melhor não participar da cerimônia, era uma vergonha imensurável para todos.

─ Vamos às acusações. Valquíria é acusada de mancomunar-se com humanos e além desse fato terrível, ainda trouxe seu amante sujo para perto da nossa moradia, nos expondo à um perigo inimaginável. ─ Um coro de espanto pôde ser ouvido entre todos, como se um exército humano já estivesse em sua cidade os atacando. ─ As leis de nosso povo que remontam nossa criação, dizem que ambos os infratores devem morrer. O humano deve ser afogado e a sereia ou tritão infrator deve ser cortado ao meio pela forca, para que sua parte humana não mais se misture com sua metade sagrada do povo sereia.

─ Pai, por favor, não deixe isso acontecer com Denehtor, ele só fez me ajudar. ─ Valquíria se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

─ Não ouse me chamar de pai outra vez, eu muito bem vi você e seu maldito amante em momento íntimo.

─ Não teve momento íntimo, pelo amor se Netuno, Denethor só me trouxe para casa e ele logo iria voltar para o seu reino. Por favor, pensem um pouco no que está acontecendo, não fizemos nada e Denethor não é nenhum perigo. ─ Lágrimas já corriam livremente pelo rosto da pobre sereia, em seu desespero já tinha machucado seus pulsos nas fortes correntes que a prendiam.

─ Valquíria diz a verdade. ─ Denethor também se pronunciou, mesmo aterrorizado. ─ Não fizemos nada, nem eu faria contra o seu povo, mas se precisam de um exemplo, tirem a minha vida e não a dela.

─ Vejam povo de Faitor, o humano tenta nos persuadir com o oferecimento de sua própria vida em troca da dela. E eles ainda dizem que não tem nada entre eles. ─ Iceno tripudiou em Denethor, precisava provar que eles eram culpados. No entanto, Iceno tinha uma punição mais grave que a morte dos dois preparada, queria ver a dor e o desespero que geraria, e por isso, deu sua decisão final. ─ Como senhor desta coorte, eu Iceno, com poderes investidos pelo próprio senhor dos mares, Netuno, sentencio à morte apenas um de vocês, para que o outro possa viver para saber de seu crime, para o resto de sua vida.

Valquíria então percebeu onde Iceno queria chegar, matar os dois seria simples, não sobraria nada, mas se condenasse apenas um, o outro teria que viver com a culpa para o resto de seus dias, com a amargura de ter ficado vivo quando o outro se foi. Denethor estava gritando à plenos pulmões que matassem ele, mas não levassem a vida da bela Valquíria. Ela por sua vez, apenas chorava silenciosamente, por sabia que nunca permitiria a morte de quem só a ajudou, e até agora teve uma vida tão difícil.

─ Valquíria. ─ Iceno disse novamente. ─ Que tal ser você quem tomará a decisão final? Seu amante já se pronunciou, mas eu adoraria saber o que você decidirá. Matará seu humano para que possa viver sua vida aqui, sem nenhum ressentimento de nosso povo? Ou morrerá para que ele sobreviva e vá viver a vida dele, bem longe daqui?

Valquíria não tinha dúvidas sobre sua resposta, mas não respondeu de imediato, apenas olhou com ternura para seu marujo que ainda estava gritando, quando ele percebeu que ela o estava encarando, ela sorriu de canto para ele, como confortando-o.

─ Não, Valquíria não ouse morrer, você não me deve nada, entendeu? Nada. Eu não poderei viver sabendo que fui escolhido para viver quando você foi privada de um futuro lindo. Por favor, não faça isso.

─ Iceno? Você promete levá-lo em segurança para o reino dele? Não machucá-lo e nem nada mais?

─ Tem minha palavra. O deixarei para viver em amargura, o que é muito mais divertido em minha opinião.

Iceno sempre fora cruel, dizia que um líder deveria impor as regras ou não seria respeitado. Mas ele ia bem mais longe, levando algumas situações ao extremo desnecessário.

─ Então satisfaça a tradição e tome minha vida.

Neste momento, mesmo contrariado, uma lágrima solitária escorreu na face de seu pai. Denethor por outro lado se lançou ao encontro de Valquíria, mas as correntes o puxaram de volta, e ele só fez machucar seus pulsos. Ela nem chorava mais, encararia aquilo de cabeça erguida e ciente de que nenhum crime verdadeiro havia sido cometido.

Os guardas a pegaram e soltaram suas mãos das correntes, mas não a deixando livre, ao invés disso, carregaram-na em direção à forca. Era uma forca normal como aquela que corta cabeças, mas era maior, feita para que o tronco da sereia coubesse ali. A lâmina ainda pendia ameaçadoramente na parte de cima. Os guardas fizeram com que ela deitasse ali, e depois amarraram suas mãos novamente, nos lados da forca.

Denethor tentava freneticamente se soltar, gritava uma enxurrada de palavrões para todos do povo das sereias. Estes por sua vez, permaneciam calados, lúgubres, não viam prazer em fazer aquilo como seu rei via.

─ Então, acho que é isto mesmo. Algo a dizer como suas últimas palavras Valquíria Ocalande?

─ Eu espero que algum dia isso tudo mude, e que todos possam ser felizes da maneira que preferirem. Adeus Denethor, eu espero que você fique bem e seguro. Siga sua vida e sempre seja esse homem bom que você mostrou para mim.

Denethor ainda estava incrédulo ao que estava acontecendo, ele não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, esperava que um milagre fosse acontecer e tirar Valquíria daquela situação. Talvez ele acordasse dali uns instantes ofegante e tudo não teria passado de um pesadelo.

Mas no mundo em que eles viviam a realidade era dura e inflexível, e foi assim que a lâmina desceu impiedosa sobre o corpo esguio da sereia. Um momento de silêncio foi quebrado pelos gritos do marujo, sua bela dama não estava mais ali, somente seu corpo imóvel e dividido em dois. O sangue rubro manchando a água foi a última coisa que ele viu, entes de seus olhos se desfocarem por causa das lágrimas e ele ser arrastado de volta para casa pelos guardas de Iceno.

_Nem todas tinham a sorte de ser a filha do Deus dos mares._


End file.
